


Sweet Tooth

by RosyPalms



Series: Requests [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Ass Play, Butt Slapping, Creampie, Exhibitionism, F/F, Futanari, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Neo feels some cravings when she spies Ilia in a bush





	Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by [BurstEdge]

In a bush outside of the Belladonna residence, Ilia was laying low. She was keeping a close eye on the comings and goings of the house, always hopeful that she might catch a glimpse of Blake. While she was practically invisible to any observer in the house, someone else had taken note of her.

Since Roman’s demise, Neo had been drifting through Remnant. Somehow she had found her way to Menagerie. A pair of fake cat ears helped her blend in. While on a stroll at night, she glimpsed something beautiful. It was a luscious booty, perfectly shaped and stuffed into a tight jumpsuit.

Neo hadn’t gotten off in a long time. She rubbed her growing erection through her pants and ogled the booty some more. Whoever it belonged to seemed to be spying on someone and probably didn’t want to get caught. Neo looked around to make sure that the air was clear. Her surroundings seemed abandoned for the most part. She smiled and bit her lower lip. It was time to have some fun.

Ilia was watching Ghira and Sun argue about something when something touched her butt. She gasped and found a girl with pink and brown hair with white highlights groping her. She had a pair of cat ears, which turned out to be fake upon closer inspection. The thought of a human doing that to her made her angry. Her skin turned red and she was about to yell at her, but the girl raised a finger to her lips and pointed towards the residence. The window she had been watching them through had been opened. She couldn’t make a sound or they would notice. The human grinned at her and continued fondling her ass. Ilia bit down on her thumb and tried to ignore it. She had to focus to make her skin turn dark again.

Neo couldn’t believe this ass. It was so soft and round and wonderful. Her cock ached with desire. Touching it through the suit simply wasn’t enough. Neo pulled the blade from her umbrella. Ilia heard the sound of the blade being unsheathed. Her eyes went wide with fear but before she could say or do anything Neo already slashed. The lower half of Ilia’s jumpsuit was in tatters after a few quick cuts.

Neo put the blade away again and licked her lips. Ilia’s ass looked absolutely delicious, especially since a few spots on the black skin turned pink from Ilia’s embarrassment. Neo took one voluptuous cheek into each hand and gave them a squeeze. She loved how warm Ilia was. Her butt had some nice bounce to it. A few light slaps made the object of Neo’s desire jiggle beautifully.

Ilia was trying to contain herself. She had never expected her butt getting groped to feel so intense. She gritted her teeth through the spankings she had to endure. Thankfully, the girl didn’t slap her hard enough to make noises loud enough to attract the Belladonna’s attention.

She inhaled sharply when something hot and long was slapped in between her butt cheeks. Ilia turned her head and was shocked to see that the girl had taken off her pants revealing a long dick which was now sandwiched between her cheeks. The girl flashed a cocky grin, winked and started thrusting.

Ilia’s butt was made for this. Neo could hardly hold back. She spat on her cock to make it go smoother and really started humping her. Slamming into those soft, warm cushions was great. Neo’s cock was completely enveloped, only her glans poked out whenever she thrust forward. At some point Neo started leaking pre-cum, making things even more slippery. Ilia seemed to like it, too, if the fact that her ass turned completely pink was any indication.

The White Fang spy had to clasp her hands over her mouth just in case her voice came out. She had never been touched like this, she was afraid of attracting unwanted attention, she was turned on.

She saw Blake through the window, which didn’t calm her down in the least. Then she felt fingers rubbing against her slippery labia, and that did nothing to calm her down either. She felt the girl’s penis pressing against her pussy and was about to tell her to stop, but she just held up her finger again and plunged right in.

That was exactly what Neo had needed. A hot, slippery hole to fuck and an ass that could only be described as a wok of art to look at. The faunus stifled her moans as much as possible, but she couldn’t suppress a little squeak every time Neo’s glans pushed against her womb. She even lifted her hips a little bit to give Neo easier access. The quiet girl licked her lips and made sure to give it to her good.

Ilia had never had sex before and she regretted that. She watched the Belladonna’s as she tried to come to terms with how good this felt. She wanted to move, wanted to thrust back and make that cock dig into her even harder. She would’ve liked to tell the girl to do her harder, but she had to stay quiet.

It all became a little too much for her when Blake stepped into frame again. Ilia wondered if maybe Blake was also hiding a sexy, long cock in her tight pants. Ilia wanted to suck her off. She wanted Blake to do her just like the girl was doing. She wanted to be dominated by Blake.

The thought of Blake pushing her down, tearing away her clothes and claiming her pussy, along with Neo’s wild thrusting drove Ilia crazy. She brought her legs beneath herself. Neo’s cock momentarily slipped out.

Neo gulped when Ilia presented herself to her like a bitch in heat. Her ass looked perfect when she was bent over like that. If the little slut wanted it that way, Neo was more than willing to provide. She got on her knees, lined up her cock, firmly grabbed Ilia juicy butt and shoved her cock back inside.

Ilia started moving her hips, making Neo reach all the way inside with every thrust. Their passions grew hotter by the second, and the slapping of their bodies grew louder along with it.

Neo was absorbed by the sight of Ilia jiggly ass. Ilia stared at Blake and wished it was her cramming her little pussy full of cock. Both girls were approaching their climaxes fast.

Neo slammed her cock all the way inside and released months worth of pent up semen. Hot torrents of thick cum filled every nook and cranny of Ilia’s sensitive hole, pushing her over the edge. Her body cramped up, her muscles obeyed her no longer and she cried out in bliss. The last thing she saw before her vision faded to black was Blake perking up and looking in her general direction.

When Ilia’s pussy started overflowing, Neo pulled out and kept on squirting. White ropes splattered all over Ilia’s bright pink, quaking butt. When Neo had finally finished, she had made a gooey mess of Ilia’s precious rear, and was entirely satisfied with what she had done. She had gotten her rocks off and the girl with the perfect ass seemed to have enjoyed it thoroughly as well. She would’ve liked to stick around and maybe get the girls number, but her scream had surely attracted attention. Neo quickly pulled up her pants and got out of there, but not before giving Ilia a peck on her cheek.

A short while later, Blake and Sun stumbled upon something extraordinary. Sticking out of a bush near her house were two pink legs. Upon closer inspection they found that they belonged to Ilia. She lay there, unconscious with a big smile on her face, her clothes torn and her exposed butt covered in cum. Seed leaking from her pussy had formed a puddle underneath her.

Blake and Sun were both shocked, confused and kind of turned on. They blushed and stood there, awkwardly silent. After a moment, Blake realized that Sun was checking out Ilia’s goods and jammed her elbow into his ribs.  
“Stop staring, you perv! Go and fetch a towel or something!”


End file.
